


Going Back

by Brie88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brie88/pseuds/Brie88
Summary: Peter Parker-Rogers and Wanda Maximoff-Barnes end up back in WW2 right before Captain America comes to save Bucky and the 107th. How will the Steve and Bucky react to meeting their children? Why were they sent back in the first place?





	Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fun little one-shot of Peter and Wanda ending up back in time. And kind of a fix-it for Infinity War. Beware of spoilers if you have not read Better Than Revenge, this takes place in the future of that fic.

Peter’s spider sense was tingling as he awoke in a strange place. The last thing he remembered was fighting alongside Tony and Dr. Strange. Small hands ran through his hair in a soothing way.

_ “Peter are you awake,”  _ Wanda asked. 

_ “Did you see the thing that hit me,”  _ Peter moaned in pain opening his hazel eyes. 

The first thing Peter noticed was that Wanda was dressed funny; she wore an old fashion army coat and her hair was stuffed under a cap. Also, someone had dressed him in old fashion army clothes, they were over his spider armor. 

_ “Peter, Dr. Strange sent us back in time to protect us from Thanos,”  _ Wanda explained. Wanda spoke in Sokovian the whole time he was awake, they must be around people that didn’t need to know who they were. 

Peter sat up to take in his surroundings, they were in a jail cell with other men. Peter recognized a few faces from the history books. All the Howling Commandos, save for his dad and granddad were here. Peter remembered this story, from the look on Wanda’s face she did too. Dum-Dum came over where the two teens were on the floor. 

“You alright kid,” he asked. 

Peter nodded and looked at Wanda.  _ “What’s our cover story,” _

_ “We’re refugees running away from the chaos. We were trying to make it to the U.S army camp for safety. Not really a lie, I was caught dragging you before the squids caught me. We’ve been here a day,” _

“Yes, my head hurts some,” Peter said adopting a Sokovian accent.

“You both keep yer heads down, understand,” Dum-Dum warned. 

Dum-Dum lowered his voice, “Stay quiet we can’t let them know about your girl,”

“Cousin,” Peter corrected sitting up and putting an arm around Wanda. 

Dum-Dum nodded, those that would make up the Commando’s sat in front of Peter and Wanda like a shield wall. Hopefully, his dad was on his way to free them. Only this Steve wasn’t his dad yet. His Dad was somewhere in the future, fighting in Wakanda. His Mom would be with Dad, only she was pregnant. Darcy and his siblings were safely tucked away from the fighting by Seelie Queen. 

Peter’s Spider-Sense tingled again, there were a few grunts of pain from the guards. Both teens jumped up ready to fight. There was that funny exchange between Steve and Dum-Dum. Steve freed them and went to find Bucky. Peter achieved his web shooters just in case he needed them. Peter didn’t know these men would react to his and Wanda’s powers. Wanda took off the coat and hat. Wanda’s sported skinny jeans, long-sleeved black shirt, red leather vest, and red fingerless gloves. Both teens were trained in hand-to-hand combat. The fought alongside the men, neither really using their powers. Dum-Dum handed both Peter and Wanda a pistol. Both teens aimed to maim instead of kill. 

Wanda not looking where she was going got her ankle caught in a bear trap. Wanda let out a howl of pain dropping to the ground. Peter rushed to her aid, attempting to pry open the trap. His body was still weak from fighting Thanos’ men and had not had time to recover.

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes were making there way out of the base when they saw two kids in the field. One of them was trapped and the other was trying to get them free. Both men watched in horror as a bomb went off near them; Steve shot the man who threw the bomb. The smoke cleared and the teens were protected red force field. The best friends got the two kids, a boy, and girl. The girl was the one that controlled the force field, with the wave of her hands it was gone. Steve broke the trap and the boy hoisted the girl up in his arms. The four of them made to the others hidden in the forest. Jim Morita jumps into action with Wanda’s injury. The spikes of the trap had not penetrated her skin, merely broken her ankle. A clean break too. Peter stood by Wanda the entire time, holding her hand as Jim snap her ankle back into place. Red sparks flew around the girl as she cried out in pain. The men jumped back from the girl, only Jim and the boy stayed near her.  Steve studied the teens with interest. Could they be HYDRA experiments? Or spies?

The boy was about 5’10 and lanky, with a little muscle mass to him. He had sandy brown hair and honey colored eyes with flecks of green. The boy was worn out by the looks of the bags under his eyes. The girl was tiny standing at 5’4 with dark auburn hair and dark knowing eyes. Both seemed to protective of each other like siblings. 

Steve and Bucky went to talk to Dugan about the teens

“Who are those kids,” Steve questioned.

Dugan shrugged, “The bastards brought them in yesterday, caught them in the woods. The girl told us they were refugees. I don’t think that’s the case with the way they fight. I saw the girl climb on a man shoulders and break his neck with her legs,”

“Lets get back to base, I’m sure the SSR will have questions for them,” Steve stated.

Peter carried Wanda much to her annoyance. Peter would run himself ragged if got the chance. He was like Steve in that way, always taking care of others before himself. Peter wouldn’t let any of the others help him, Bucky saw the same stubborn glint that Steve had in the boy’s eyes.  They walked behind Steve and Bucky. 

“You’re going drop soon. You push yourself too hard Peter,” the girl pointed out in her Eastern European accent.

“I can do this. I have to keep you safe and keep going,” Peter panted. He dropped his accent for his usually New York lit.

The girl used her powers to hover out of the boy’s arms and land softly next to him with her arms folded across her chest. 

“You should not walk on that ankle yet,” Jim called out. 

“It’s healed already,” the girl called back before turning her sight on the boy.

“You shouldn’t use your powers out in the open like that,” the boy hissed watching for an attacked.

“We already saw what she can do,” Bucky pointed out. 

The girl arched an eye brown in victory, the boy huffed and folded his arms. 

“Go ride on one of the trucks and get some sleep. Or I’ll knock your ass out myself. I won’t use my powers either, you know Papa taught me a nasty left hook,”

The boy grumbled as he headed towards one the trucks. “Jerk,” he called her. 

“Punk,” she shot back.

Steve and Bucky thought it was similar to their banter. The girl walked between Bucky and Steve. She reminded them a little bit of Bucky’s sister Becca in they way she bossed the boy around. 

“What’s your name,” Steve asked. 

“Wanda,” she answered. 

“How did you both get here,” Bucky asked, “Don’t tell me your refugees either. You could pass for one but your cousin is American,”

“It’s not a good story mind you. We will tell it when we get to the base. I’m sure Mr. Stark, Philips, and that Carter woman would also like to hear our story,” 

Steve noticed that Wanda sneered at Peggy’s last name. And Wanda did not give them their last names. Later at the base with Peggy, Howard, Steve, Bucky, and Philips questioned the children. Both Peter and Wanda demanded that Bucky be there too. Peggy was being gruff with the teens. 

“Alright, how we know you are not spies for HYDRA. How did the girl get her powers,” Peggy demanded.

“We hate those squids too,” Peter protested. 

“I’m a mutant,” Wanda stated.

“Never heard of those,” Philips added.

Wanda rolled her eyes, “We tend to hide in the shadows in fear of humans. How does that saying go? Humans fear what they can’t control,”

“Do we need to fear you,” Philips asked looking for a threat.

Wanda lifted her chin and stared the older man down. “I was raised to protect those who cannot protect themselves. The only people that need to fear me are those who threaten innocents,”

“How did you get captured?” Howard questioned interrupting Peggy and Philips. Howard saw that both teens were more at ease with Steve, Bucky, and himself; even though none of the men knew the teens. Neither liked Peggy. Chester was stranger to them. 

Peter and Wanda shared looked as if they were talking with their eyes. Or reading each other's minds. They didn’t know what the boy could do. There was only guessing what the girl could do. Both nodded at each other. 

“We were sent here to get away from danger,” Wanda explained.

“How is Austria safe for two teenagers,” Bucky pointed out.

“I think our friend thought we would be safe in the past,” Peter announced.

“I think he thought we would be safe with our dad’s, even if they do not know who we are yet,” Wanda confessed 

The adults but Howard looked at them in confusion. Howard got this gleeful expression on his face like he knew where this headed. Howard had a theory on time travel.

“Who are you two,” Howard asked. 

“Wanda Nikolaevna Maximoff Barnes,”

“Peter Benjamin Parker Rogers,”

Philips, Peggy, Howard turned to gaze at Steve and Bucky. Both men were stunned. Steve’s jaw just about hit the floor looking at the teens. Bucky busted out laughing as he reached over ruffling Peter’s hair. 

“Should have known you were the Punk’s kid, you act just like him,” Bucky said. 

Peter rolled his at Bucky as if he heard this all before. Bucky looked over at his daughter. “You remind me of your Aunt Becca,”

“I know. Becca and Mama like to point that out to annoy you,” 

Howard jumped in to question Peter, “Do you have the serum like Steve,” 

Howard wanted to know if the serum could be passed on genetically or would Steve’s children inherit his maladies before the serum.

“I’m adopted but I do have a type a serum similar to his,” Peter said in low voice.

“So you’re not actually Captain Rogers’ son,” Peggy challenged earning her glares from Wanda, Bucky, Peter, and Steve. Peggy wondered how this brat came into Steve and Peggy’s care. Because of course, Steve would end up with her. She was the only woman that showed interest in him before the serum. 

Peter held his head up high at Agent Carter, “If my mother was here she would have something say about that.”

Peter was used to people often telling him he wasn’t really Steve’s son. He had been hearing that since it came out that Steve adopted both Peter and Torrun.  

Wanda snorted in laughter, “Don’t lie to her punk. Darcy would outright attack Agent Carter for that insult. Seeing that she’s pregnant with triplets, her temper is short. Remember when Gwen’s dad made the same insult and Darcy froze his eyebrows off,”

Both teens looked smug as Peggy tried to hide her anger at the mention that Steve did not marry Peggy in the future. That had been her goal for the end of the war.  They would be an amazing fighting duo.

“Do we love each other,” Steve asked. Steve had always wanted a wife that loved him and a full brood of children to love. He honestly never thought he would have that before the serum. He wondered what kind of woman he married; did she love Steve or the Captain?

Peter gave him a wide smile that told him all he needed to know. Howard butted in again. “What kind of world are you living in that made you have to time travel to get away from danger,”

Both teens become morose before Wanda spoke up. “There is a war going on, Peter and I became targets. I was fighting in Wakanda next to my parents, my twin brother, and Steve. Peter was in New York fighting. There was a flash, I found myself with Peter in Austria. Our friend left a mental in my head to explain why we were in 1941,”

There was fear in their eyes, whatever they were fighting was not good. 

“How old are you two,” Steve asked.

“I’m sixteen,” Peter says.

“I’m nineteen,” Wanda answers.

Steve turned his focus to Peter. Guilt building up in his gut. “I allowed my sixteen-year-old son to join in a war,”

“It was all hands on deck for this. But I’ve been training since I was six. Before this war, you and mom allowed me to patrol Queens or Brooklyn at night. As long as I have Wanda or Pietro with me,” 

“Whose Pietro,” Bucky asked frowning.

“My twin brother,” Wanda says. 

“What can you do,” Howard asked Peter. 

Peter flicked his wrist to shoot out his web, his web stuck to a canteen. With a jerk, Peter caught canteen easily in his hands.  

“I got bit by a radioactive spider on a field trip when I was six,” Peter explained, “The spider gave me powers. I trained alongside Wanda and Pietro to be the next generation of heroes. Once everything has calmed down enough at home; Dad, Bucky, and Nat will start other kids training again,”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other; how many kids did they have. 

Philips cleared his throat, “My only question is, do we win this damn war,”

“Yeah but there are many wars after this one,” Peter commented dryly. 

“Well I think Miss Barnes and Mr. Rogers here should stay with Captain Rogers and his new team,” Howard acknowledged.  

Steve and Bucky led both teens away from the base, as they walked Bucky had some questions. 

“Between me and Steve, how many kids do we got,” Bucky asked.

“You have three; Pietro, Me, and Rebecca. You and Mama have talked about adding a fourth,” Wanda explained, “Steve has three too; Peter, Torrun, and James. Darcy is pregnant with triplets, so he’ll have six soon,”

Bucky laughed, “Aw Punk you named a kid after me,”

“How old are your siblings,” Steve asked Peter.

“Torrun is nine and James is seven, both of them are two peas in a pod. Both of them were upset when we left to fight. Mom was too. If she wasn’t pregnant she would be right beside you in battle,”

“She sounds like a hell of a woman,” Steve commented.

Peter gave him a half-smile, “She’s the best, she told you to take me with you to fight. Said if I stayed with her I’d just sneak out and join the fight. I’m too much like you to stand down from a bully. Torrun and James are the same way. I’m sure the triplets will be just like us,”

“Why were we not together fighting,” Steve asked.

“I was with mom’s cousin Tony and his team,” Peter explained. 

Bucky, Steve, and Peter would be sharing a tent. Wanda got her own tent be getting her own tent because she refused to share with Peggy. Peter warned them that Wanda had a temper on her and Peggy was walking on thin ice around her. Steve and Bucky both settled into fatherly roles for the teens; which included Bucky glaring at every young man that looked twice at Wanda. Wanda rolled her eyes as her he did the same in the future. The men also ribbed Peter when any of the pretty nurses or village girls tried to flirt with him. Peter would blush and go for a walk. 

“Would you leave him alone,” Wanda and Steve would say. 

“Has he ever had a girlfriend,” Gabe asked.

“One,” Wanda said, “Gwen, a pretty blond girl he used to go to school with. Peter is one of the smartest kids in their school, she was the second smartest. Gwen wanted them to be this power couple. Only she didn’t get his friends approval or Darcy’s,”

The main points of the tales that they heard about the Captain’s future wife were; Don’t fuck with her or her family if you wanted to live. The men kinda feared for Gwen if she didn’t live up to Darcy’s expectations.

“On the surface, Gwen acted like the sweetest most perfect person in the world. Only she was a bully. Gwen demanded more and more of his time, trying to get him away from his friends and family. She was rude to both Darcy and his younger siblings. She started a nasty rumor about his best friend Mary-Jane. Also had the football team try to jump his other best friend Ned and his girlfriend, Michelle. When Peter found out about all this, he broke it off her. In turn, she started stalking him,”

“I’m almost terrified to ask what happens next,” Dum-Dum mumbled and the other agreed.

“Darcy took out a restraining order on Gwen. Since her father was a Captain on the police force, it was a big embarrassment for him. Gwen was forced to switch schools and leave Peter alone,”

“Has he gone out since then,” Steve asked.

“Only with on double dates with Pietro. Which Peter hates; his date either likes Pietro more or they only like Peter because of Steve. It does not help that Pietro is a man-whore,” Wanda complained. 

Steve knew how Peter felt about double dates with best friends. Steve was sure there was a girl out there for him. 

Steve laughed and punched Bucky in the arm. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,”

“My mother always told me my skirt chasing days would come back and bite me in the ass,” Buck admitted under his breath. 

“If only you knew,” Wanda giggled, “I shouldn’t tell you about that time Pietro tried to sneak two showgirls into his room after taken them skinny dipping. Mama gave his such lashing for that,”

As the Skirt Chaser of Brooklyn, Bucky was proud of his son. As a Father, Bucky felt sorry for the boy. As much as the teens talked about Darcy, Bucky’s future wife Nat was equally terrifying as Darcy.

Both Steve and Bucky proud of Peter and Wanda. Like Steve and Buck, Peter and Wanda worked as a team. The first firefight Wanda was in with them, Bucky and Steve nearly had a heart attacked. Both teens were knocked down on the ground, one look at each other was all it took for them to come up with a plan. Peter grabbed Wanda by her jacket and swung her around knocking the enemy down. 

Peter was a lot like Steve in many ways; only their fighting styles were different. Steve used his new strength in the fight. Peter used his agility and quick thinking. But both father and son were smartasses during a fight.  Both teens used their powers instead of weapons. Though Wanda did use tiny throwing daggers she kept hidden on her sometimes. 

Peter and Wanda were not worried about changing the future. As soon as they are called back, they would be erased from the past. They were called back after Bucky fell from the train. It was like waking up from a shared nightmare for both teens. Both teens were snatched back as soon as Bucky let go. 

They woke in Wakanda surrounded by their family, Steve and Bucky had pulled them into a fierce hug at the sight of them. It was a relief to be back home. Thanos was ash and dust in the wind. It had taken the power of the Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy, Asgard, Mt. Olympus, and the Fae armies to defeat Thanos. The biggest help came from Adam Warlock who made the killing blow to Thanos. Adam had also used the gauntlet to bring back all the people that were wiped out. In turn, Dr. Strange called back Peter and Wanda with the Time Stone. 

As for the stones and the gauntlet; 

The Tesseract (Space Stone) was given to Asgard to protect.

The Mind Stone was given back to Vision to protect.

The Aether (Reality Stone) was given to the Un-Seelie Fae to protect.

The Orb (Power Stone) was to the Guardians to protect.

The Eye of Agamotto (Time Stone) was given to Dr. Strange to protect.

The Soul Stone was taken to depths of the underworld to be protected by Hades and his Queen. 

 

As the parties around the universe were being attended, three new souls entered the world on Earth on Christmas Eve that year. 

Luke Buchanan Rogers entered the world with his mother’s black hair and his grandpa Bucky’s eyes.

Noelle Marie Rogers entered the world with her father’s blond hair and her mother’s green eyes. 

Natalie Esmerald Rogers entered the world with her grandmother’s crimson hair and her mother’s silver eyes. 

They entered the world with their mother breaking their father’s hand and cursing him every language she knew. 

A few months later Natasha gave birth to another set of twins. 

Stella Faith and Stephanie Hope Barnes entered the world with their mother’s red hair and their father’s blue eyes. 

There are no ends in the universe. There are only new beginnings and seconds chances.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!


End file.
